sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Compass Connecting Point (Formerly Compass Community Services)
995 Market Street, 6th Floor, 94103 415-442-5130 (administration) 888-811-7233, 415-442-5134 (Client Hotline, Telephone Intake) 415-442-5138 (FAX) M-F: 9am-5pm (Intake) Connecting Point is the central intake point for any family in SF facing homelessness or a housing crisis. We provide access to the city's 4 family shelters: Compass Family Center, St. Joseph Shelter, Hamilton Family Residences, and Raphael House. Families can also receive rental assistance and case management as well as crisis counseling and referrals. Please call to complete an intake. If you are a family in need of immediate shelter, please call the Hamilton Family Emergency Center at 11am or 5pm at 415-292-5228. Compass Connecting Point is a unique program that gives any San Francisco family experiencing a housing crisis quick access to the services that they need most, including eviction prevention, emergency shelter, health care, child care and educational programs. Services include: *Intake interviews and placement into shelter *Intensive counseling for families on the waiting list for shelter including assistance in job hunting and school enrollment, plus help accessing benefits, eviction prevention services, childcare, legal assistance, substance abuse treatment, mental health services, and healthcare *Interest free loans for move-in costs, deposits, back rent, debt payment, and outstanding bills through our Rental Assistance Project (RAP) *Housing placement assistance, enabling many families to avoid shelter placement and move directly into housing *Drop-in support services, including computer access, food, clothing, diapers and baby supplies, personal voicemail service, and transportation assistance *Onsite healthcare through the Tom Waddell Health Center *A toll-free hotline to provide crisis intervention and information about services *Referrals to a wide network of Bay Area human services agencies 2010 HAP Manual Text Compass Connecting Point (Formerly Compass Community ServicesÕ Connecting Point) - L 995 Market Street, 6th Floor, 94102 415-442-5130 (Administration) 415-442-5134 or 888-811-7233 (Hotline) M-F: 9am-12pm and 1pm-5pm 415-442-5138 (FAX) Drop-In Hours: M and F: 9am-12pm and W: 10:30am-12pm http://www.compass-sf.org Centralized telephone intake for four family shelters in the city. Also provides intake for Compass Community Services. Call for an intake appointment. Collect calls accepted. After office hours and weekends, call Hamilton Family Center, 415-292-5228. Crisis counseling and resource information for homeless individuals and linkage to eviction prevention services are also available by phone. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Compass Connecting Point - F 1-855-234-COMP (2667) or 415-644-0504, M-F: 9 a.m. – 12 p.m. and 1 p.m. – 5 p.m. A counselor will help determine if you are eligible for a no-interest loan through the Rental Assistance Project (RAP). Eligible families may also receive assistance with move-in costs or past-due utility bills that prevent a landlord from renting to them Compass Connecting Point - L 995 Market Street, 6th Fl., 94102 415-442-5130 (Administration) 415-442-5134 or 888-811-7233 (Hotline) M–F: 9 a.m.–12 p.m. and 1 p.m.–5 p.m. 415-442-5138 (Fax) Drop-in Hours: M and F: 9 a.m.–12 p.m. and W: 10:30 a.m.–12 p.m. http://www.compass-sf.org Centralized telephone intake for four family shelters in the city. Also provides intake for Compass Family Services. Call for an intake appointment. Collect calls accepted. After office hours and weekends, call Hamilton Family Center, 415-292-5228. Crisis counseling and resource information for homeless individuals and linkage to eviction prevention services are also available by phone. Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Needs Clean Up Category:Resource Category:Housing